hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Monster
Shadow Monster is episode twelve of season two of Hero: 108, and episode sixty-four overall. Synopsis The Zebra brothers use their Ghost Lanterns to create a shadow monster which steals First Squad's powers. They have to race to get their powers back before they are transferred to HighRoller. Trivia * First and as of yet only appearance of the Shadow Monster. * First Appearance of the Hyrda of Hidden Kingdom. Notes * The special abilities that were taken were Apetrully's speaking ability, Sonia's Tongue ability (Along with Yaksha's Stretching ability), Might Ray's Electric ability, Jumpy's Jump roping ability and Lin Chung's Harmonic Powers. Gallery Shadow Monster 001.png Shadow Monster 002.png Shadow Monster 003.png Shadow Monster 004.png Shadow Monster 005.png Shadow Monster 006.png Shadow Monster 007.png Shadow Monster 008.png Shadow Monster 009.png Shadow Monster 010.png Shadow Monster 011.png Shadow Monster 012.png Shadow Monster 013.png Shadow Monster 014.png Shadow Monster 015.png Shadow Monster 016.png Shadow Monster 017.png Shadow Monster 018.png Shadow Monster 019.png Shadow Monster 020.png Shadow Monster 021.png Shadow Monster 022.png Shadow Monster 023.png Shadow Monster 024.png Shadow Monster 025.png Shadow Monster 026.png Shadow Monster 027.png Shadow Monster 028.png Shadow Monster 029.png Shadow Monster 030.png Shadow Monster 031.png Shadow Monster 032.png Shadow Monster 033.png Shadow Monster 034.png Shadow Monster 035.png Shadow Monster 036.png Shadow Monster 037.png Shadow Monster 038.png Shadow Monster 039.png Shadow Monster 040.png Shadow Monster 041.png Shadow Monster 042.png Shadow Monster 043.png Shadow Monster 044.png Shadow Monster 045.png Shadow Monster 046.png Shadow Monster 047.png Shadow Monster 048.png Shadow Monster 049.png Shadow Monster 050.png Shadow Monster 051.png Shadow Monster 052.png Shadow Monster 053.png Shadow Monster 054.png Shadow Monster 055.png Shadow Monster 056.png Shadow Monster 057.png Shadow Monster 058.png Shadow Monster 059.png Shadow Monster 060.png Shadow Monster 061.png Shadow Monster 062.png Shadow Monster 063.png Shadow Monster 064.png Shadow Monster 065.png Shadow Monster 066.png Shadow Monster 067.png Shadow Monster 068.png Shadow Monster 069.png Shadow Monster 070.png Shadow Monster 071.png Shadow Monster 072.png Shadow Monster 073.png Shadow Monster 074.png Shadow Monster 075.png Shadow Monster 076.png Shadow Monster 077.png Shadow Monster 078.png Shadow Monster 079.png Shadow Monster 080.png Shadow Monster 081.png Shadow Monster 082.png Shadow Monster 083.png Shadow Monster 084.png Shadow Monster 085.png Shadow Monster 086.png Shadow Monster 087.png Shadow Monster 088.png Shadow Monster 089.png Shadow Monster 090.png Shadow Monster 091.png Shadow Monster 092.png Shadow Monster 093.png Shadow Monster 094.png Shadow Monster 095.png Shadow Monster 096.png Shadow Monster 097.png Shadow Monster 098.png Shadow Monster 099.png Shadow Monster 100.png Shadow Monster 101.png Shadow Monster 102.png Shadow Monster 103.png Shadow Monster 104.png Shadow Monster 105.png Shadow Monster 106.png Shadow Monster 107.png Shadow Monster 108.png Shadow Monster 109.png Shadow Monster 110.png Shadow Monster 111.png Shadow Monster 112.png Shadow Monster 113.png Shadow Monster 114.png Shadow Monster 115.png Shadow Monster 116.png Shadow Monster 117.png Shadow Monster 118.png Shadow Monster 119.png Shadow Monster 120.png Shadow Monster 121.png Shadow Monster 122.png Shadow Monster 123.png Shadow Monster 124.png Shadow Monster 125.png Shadow Monster 126.png Shadow Monster 127.png Shadow Monster 128.png Shadow Monster 129.png Shadow Monster 130.png Shadow Monster 131.png Shadow Monster 132.png Shadow Monster 133.png Shadow Monster 134.png Shadow Monster 135.png Shadow Monster 136.png Shadow Monster 137.png Shadow Monster 138.png Shadow Monster 139.png Shadow Monster 140.png Shadow Monster 141.png Shadow Monster 142.png Shadow Monster 143.png Shadow Monster 144.png Shadow Monster 145.png Shadow Monster 146.png Shadow Monster 147.png Shadow Monster 148.png Shadow Monster 149.png Shadow Monster 150.png Shadow Monster 151.png Shadow Monster 152.png Shadow Monster 153.png Shadow Monster 154.png Shadow Monster 155.png Shadow Monster 156.png Shadow Monster 157.png Shadow Monster 158.png Shadow Monster 159.png Hydra 002.png Hydra.png Shadow Monster 160.png Shadow Monster 161.png Shadow Monster 162.png Shadow Monster 163.png Hydra 003.png Shadow Monster 164.png Hydra 004.png Hydra 005.png Hydra 006.png Shadow Monster 165.png Shadow Monster 166.png Shadow Monster 167.png Shadow Monster 168.png Shadow Monster 169.png Shadow Monster 170.png Shadow Monster 171.png Shadow Monster 172.png Shadow Monster 173.png Shadow Monster 174.png Shadow Monster 175.png Shadow Monster 176.png Shadow Monster 177.png Shadow Monster 178.png Shadow Monster 179.png Hydra 007.png Hydra 008.png Hydra 009.png Hydra 010.png Hydra 011.png Hydra 012.png Hydra 013.png Hydra 014.png Hydra 015.png Hydra 016.png Hydra 017.png Hydra 018.png Hydra 019.png Hydra 020.png Hydra 021.png Hydra 022.png Hydra 023.png Hydra 024.png Hydra 025.png Hydra 026.png Hydra 027.png Hydra 028.png Hydra 029.png Hydra 030.png Hydra 031.png Hydra 032.png Hydra 033.png Hydra 034.png Hydra 035.png Hydra 036.png Hydra 037.png Hydra 038.png Hydra 039.png Hydra 040.png Hydra 041.png Hydra 042.png Hydra 043.png Hydra 044.png Hydra 045.png Hydra 046.png Hydra 047.png Hydra 048.png Hydra 049.png Hydra 050.png Hydra 051.png Hydra 052.png Notes Quotes *"Well! You'll have plenty of time to settle your differences as you clean up this mess!"~ Lin Chung *"Now there's a sight I wouldn't want to see!"~ Mystique Sonia Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes